What I've Done For you
by Natalie Evans
Summary: Alternate Universe where Goku, Turles, and Broly work as slaves for King Vegeta and his son. Set in a time where Goku was still called kakkarot. YAOI M-PREG SO BE WARNED! Turles x Goku/Vegeta x Goku Goku's POV
1. 1 New owner

I don't remember a time in my life when I wasn't sweeping floors, or cleaning dishes.  
I've been in slavery since I was born. Traded, mistreated, taken away from my family, and more. Each day that passes by I always hope it'll be okay in the end, but so far my life has been a living hell.  
Until he came.

"Do I have to choose just one?" I heard the loud voice of our prince. My eyes shoot open and I sit up, the chains around me rattling.  
I look around at the ones next to me, sitting on their knees waiting to either be picked, or rejected. It takes me a moment to realize where I am, then I remember. I'm at another slave trade. I sigh and look at him.  
Prince Vegeta is standing in front of me. I almost fall backwards as his dark, cold eyes meet mine. They have almost no emotion, and I hold myself back from shaking in fear. Then he points at me.  
"Him." He says abruptly. His father nods, and looks at our trader.  
I'm pushed forwards out of the line and fall on my face. I can't make any noises while being traded, so I simply sit myself up on my knees again. Vegeta's looking at another slave, who looks almost like me. I think he was named Turles awhile ago with a different owner, but I forget.  
"And him." Vegeta points at Turles, and Turles are shoved forwards as well. He also gets on his knees, and sighs silently. He glances at me out of the corner of his eyes, then looks away.  
If I were a slave buyer, I wouldn't treat them as badly as we're treated. If you look into the eyes of a slave like me, you can see how much pain they've been through. So when two lock eyes, it's a moment that makes me want to burst out crying, but I can't, so I don't.  
"All right. One more then we have to go." Vegeta nods at his father and continues down the line of slaves.  
The King grabs me by the arm and pulls me to my feet. "Stand up like a man." He says to me, his eyes just as cold as his sons. I nod in response. "And talk dammit. I don't want you being quiet the whole time we've got you."  
"Yes sir." I say just loud enough for him to hear. I flick my tail back and forth and glance at Prince Vegeta. He's pointing at Broly.  
"And this one. Lets go." The king picks Turles up by the arm and tells him what he told me, then does the same to Broly.  
The trader gets his money from King, and then wishes him luck with us. I can't help but smirk.  
Turles, Broly and I have each been sent back at least ten times to this guy. We've each come back snickering and look like we've had a good time. Sometimes we're covered in soap, water, food, dirt, glass, you name it. Doesn't matter anymore though, that was a long time ago.  
And now we have new owners.

The car ride to the palace is along, but exciting one. Usually special people are chosen to serve for the King and Prince, but we we're chosen randomly.  
I can't help but smile at the thought, but then pay the price when I get a violent, painful, thump in the forehead from Turles.  
"The hell are you smiling about?" He says to me through gritted teeth. "Just because we're being taken in my the King doesn't mean it's gonna be special."  
"I know…" I say half heartily. "But I just…." I think for a second trying to get the correct words, but end up shrugging. "I don't know. Just thinking." I look past Turles to Broly.  
Broly's staring at the car floor still. He's been staring at the floor since we we're shoved in the back of the car.  
I sigh, then look out the window, to almost end up screaming when Turles runs his tail up my bare back. I glare at him and he just smiles. "Hello Kakkarot." I roll my eyes and look back out the window.  
Turles is always doing that to me. I wonder sometimes if he does it to piss me off, or get my attention. Either way he should stop it before I end up ripping that tail of his off him.  
The car stops suddenly and Broly looks up. Prince Vegeta gets out of the car and opens my door. "We're here. Get out." He pulls me out of the car, then Turles, then Broly.  
I look up from the ground and look at the palace. I hide a smile. Just as I expected, a big fancy places.  
I find myself staring, then I'm pushed into the mud. I scream when I fall. I'm spitting up mud and look behind me at whomever pushed me. Vegeta and two other guys are standing there laughing at me. I frown and spit mud at Vegeta's shoes.  
"Oh you got a tough one on your hands." One of the guys says. "Good luck breaking him in." He laughs, then walks away with the other guy.  
Vegeta looks at his shoes, then me. I freeze in fear of what might happen, and almost cry when he walks to me. Instead of hitting me though, he grabs my arm and pulls me to my feet.  
"You're not making my house dirty, so as soon as you get in take a shower. Cold or hot I couldn't care less." Turles gawks for a second at what just happened, and I stand there still frozen. I nod quickly.  
"Will do sir." Sir? Why sir? I'm nervous that's why. He nods, then half pushes me in the direction of his home.

I turn on the hot water and step in the shower. I let out a sigh of relief and smile as the hot water hits my body. I feel the dirt coming off my body, so I grab some soap and start washing myself.  
I hear the door creak open and whip my head around quickly. The shower curtains closed, so I ignore it and go back to washing my body.  
"Hey! Don't ignore me!" The curtains swing open, and Turles is standing there also undressed. I scream, but he puts his hand over my mouth. "Be quiet, they might hear us!" He casually steps in the shower with me then puts the shower curtains back how they were before.  
"The hell Turles!" I whisper. "Scare me like that, you almost made me shit myself." He laughs.  
"Calm down. You should have suspected it was me who came in here. Who else walks in on you in the shower? Literally." I growl.  
"I want for once in my life to shower alone. Thank you very much." I don't look away from him, only in fear he'll do something.  
"But your little boyfriend said this was the only shower we have, and I wanted to take one. This is the only chance I have!" My tail bristles up.  
"Boyfriend?"  
"Yeah. Your little prince. Why else would he have helped you out of the mud?" Turles smirks at me and I slap him.  
"Maybe he's just nicer than the other people who have taken us in." I squirt soap in my hands, and start washing my hair. Turles laughs.  
"He's the freaking prince! Like he'd be any different than anyone else who's taken us in." Turles gets himself a bar of soap, and starts washing his body.  
"He might be." I try not to stare at Turles when he washes himself, but my wandering eyes go against my brain and look at him. I close my eyes and focus on washing my hair, but my eyes decide to keep themselves open.  
"Hey, you missed a spot on yourself." I jump slightly.  
"Where?" I look at my arms when a pair of soapy hands touches my ankle. I freeze up.  
"All up here." He starts rubbing up my leg softly.  
I bite my bottom lip, and lift my leg up, kicking him in the face and out of the shower. The shower curtain falls down when he tries to grab it for support, and rams into Broly who just came in to brush his teeth. Broly screams and falls down with Turles.  
"SONUVABITCH!" Turles stands up and glares at me. "That wasn't called for!" I laugh.  
"Don't rub up my legs like that." I growl and thrash my tail around. Broly covers his eyes.  
"If you guys are gonna yell at eachother, can you at LEAST put on a towel!" Broly continues lying on the floor with his eyes covered. Turles turns to him.  
"Shut up!" He kicks Broly in the side, making Broly scream in pain. "You bastard, always thinking you can tell me what to do!" He reaches his leg back to kick him again, but I kick Turles right between the legs without holding back.  
Turles put his hands between his legs and falls on his knees. I help Broly to his feet, and wrap a towel around my waist.  
Broly wipes off his eyes and looks at me. "Thanks."  
"No problem." I side smile, before looking past Broly and out the bathroom door. Vegeta's standing there. "Oops." I whisper.  
Vegeta crosses his arms. "Well, I don't think I need an explanation do I? I gave him-" Vegeta points to me. "Permission to shower, not you two." Broly looks at Vegeta.  
"I was just trying to brush my teeth! That's it! See? I'm only wet because Turles rammed into me!" Broly points to Turles, who is still crouched on the floor, swearing silently to himself.  
Vegeta grumbles something under his breath. "Fine. Go to the room I directed you three to sleep in. I'm going to have a words with these two." Broly leaves without hesitation. Vegeta looks at us, and sighs.  
"I was only trying to take a shower when he came in here! I swear, it's not my fall-" Vegeta puts his finger over my mouth.  
"Listen, I saw everything that happened. I've been standing here listening. I looked in right when he-" Vegeta points to Turles again. "Bashed into the other guy. Okay? I'm just telling you, if I tell only you that you can take a shower then only you can. Kick everyone else out almost immediently." I nod.  
"Will do." I lock my eyes with Vegeta's before he looks down at Turles. I'm afraid to say more, but I quickly do. "But the way, we have names." Vegeta looks at me. "That's Turles, the other guy is Broly, and I'm Kakkarot." I know I wasn't spoken to, nor asked what our names were I just thought I should tell him.  
"Thank you. Now please get dressed while I talk to Turles alone. Thank you very much." I nod and run out of the bathroom, and into the room where I see Broly.  
Broly's laying on the bed, stomach down, trashing his tail around wildly. I look around the room and realize there's only two beds. "Great." I grumble, knowing I'LL be the one to sleep with someone tonight.  
I pick up my clothes from before, and wash them off with my wet towel, then put them on. Even though it's just a pair of underwear and ripped jeans, I still take care of them. I've had them for awhile now.  
Broly looks at me. "I guess you're tired. You usually wash off your pants better than that if they get dirty." I shrug and lay down on my bed.  
"Yeah. It's been a tiring day." I close my eyes for a few minutes, then find myself being crawled over. "Broly?" I look up, not surprised to see Turles, bleeding from his cheek.  
"Nice guy? Try explaining that to my scar." He lays down his body on mine with all his force. I gasp out.  
"Turles get off me!" He smiles smugly.  
"You're to tired to push me off, I can sense it." He closes his eyes and I sigh.  
He's right. I am too tired, but tomorrow I'll yell at him. I close my eyes again, and drift off into sleep.


	2. 2 Nuisance

When I wake up, Turles isn't on top of me anymore, he's laying face down on the floor. 'Good.' I think to myself, before standing up.  
I look at Broly's bed, and he's still asleep. As usual I'm the first to wake up, so I go to the bathroom and splash water in my face to wake myself up. I wipe off my face with something sitting on the counter with my name on it.  
As soon as it hit's my face I realize it's not a towel. It's silky and smooth, and feels almost nothing like a towel. I take a good long look at it before I realize it's a pair of shorts. I sigh in relief, thinking it was something else I almost had a heart attack for a second.  
I shut, and lock, the bathroom door before taking off my old shorts and putting on the new ones.  
They're black shorts, silky and feel really good on my skin. I smile for a second, then take a look at myself in the mirror on the wall, and my smile fades. The pants might feel good, but on me they're skin tight and I almost feel like my butt is sticking out of them. They only go down about ¼ of my leg, which I don't appreciate.  
I groan, this was not how I wanted to start my day.

I go back to the bedroom, still in the shorts since I'm washing the mud off the other pair, and lay down on my bed. Broly's sitting on his bed still trying to wake up, while Turles is still asleep on the floor.  
I look at Turles, and my face turns white, I can feel it. I just noticed that he never got dressed from taking his 'shower' with me last night, so he was just laying on me naked while I was asleep. I feel a wave of emotions flow over me, and before I have time to think I yank on Turles's tail. HARD.  
"OUCH!" He sits up quickly and grabs his tail back from my hand. "What was that about!"  
"You slept on me again last night." I almost growl. "But this time you were naked." I sit up on my bed and cross my arms. Turles smiles.  
"Hey you're lucky, I don't just sleep on top of anyone." I kick him in the face, and he falls back and slams into Broly's bed.  
Broly squeals and the bed tilts, then goes back to it's original position. Poor Broly, always the victim even when he didn't do anything.  
I can't help but laugh at Turles. "Now go put on some clothes. Apparently Prince Vegeta left some clothes for us each in the bathroom, I got these pair of shorts." I don't want to stand up and show them my pair, since they'll probably get the same.  
Turles stands up and scans my body up and down with his eyes. "Nice shorts." He flicks his tail at me then walks out of the room.  
I pull the blankets up over my body and stay there for what seems like forever, before the blankets are ripped off my violently. I look up and Vegeta's standing, well more like hovering, over me.  
"There's a party tonight. We need you three to set up now so you're not tired for tonight." I stare at him for a moment.  
"A party? What for?"  
Vegeta growls. "We always throw a party after we get new slaves. See if they can handle what we throw at them, so you guys are gonna be working your asses off. So get up and come downstairs." He walks to the door and bumps into Turles on the way out.  
I sit there on my bed motionless for a second, then stand up. I sigh and look at Turles; he's got on almost the same short, except his are longer.  
Broly leaves for the bathroom next, making sure he walks on his hands on the way out as usual. I roll my eyes and Turles smiles at me.  
"We're alone now eh?" I shove my way past him.  
"We need to set up for a party. Vegeta said so." I start going downstairs when I run into someone.  
"Oh sorry." His voice sounds almost familiar, and I go to look at who it was, he or she, is gone.  
"Huh… Wonder who that was." I continue down the stairs and see Vegeta with the two guys who pushed me down yesterday. I half freeze up when I see them, but keep walking as best as I can.  
One of the guys looks at me, and I hear him whisper to Vegeta.  
"No, no. He's supposed to be getting party stuff for tonight." Vegeta says to him, with a smack to the guys' forehead. "You can't mess with him right now." I slightly smile and look at Vegeta.  
"By the way, where is the stuff to set up?" Vegeta grins, and almost smirks at the same time.  
"In the dining room. Good luck." His friends snicker, and I go to the dining room only to groan at the pile of boxes everywhere around me.

"Okay." Broly wipes off his forehead. "I think we're done here."  
The house is covered in decorations, but some pretty weird looking ones if you ask me. I smile at the décor and look at Turles, who's sitting on one of the three beanbags we were asked to set out.  
"So, the beanbags we're supposed to be sitting on?" Vegeta comes in the room and inspects everything, only giving a nod to Turles's question.  
I speak up. "But you said we'll be working our asses off, so when will we be able to even sit on them?" Vegeta chuckles.  
"All in time." He says. "All in time…"


	3. 3 Party

Now that the decorations were set up exactly as Vegeta wanted them, after we changed them at least ten times, I sat down in one of the beanbags to relax. Letting out a sigh of relief I leaned back and closed my eyes.  
"Cozy Kakkarot?" I almost growl at the sound of Turles's voice, and hearing his sit in the beanbag next to me.  
"Yes I am. Now can you let me relax for a little bit?"  
"I am. I'm just relaxing as well. Or do I have to go somewhere else?" He's being a smart-ass with me, so I open my eyes and glare at him.  
"Listen dip-shit." I start out, with a tone in my voice that startles me. "You can stay here, but while I'm relaxing I want to actually relax and not have to worry about having a tail run up my back." I poke his chest. "Got it? I don't like you running your tail up my back, and I don't want it anymore. Next time you do that I'll rip off your tail."  
"Got it." Turles smiles. I move my finger from his chest, lean back and cross my arms.  
Broly comes over by us, and takes the only remaining beanbag, leans back, and sighs.  
I glance at him, just two seconds before Vegeta walks over to us. "Alright guys. The decorations look fine, but with him much time you guys spent on them you only have ten minutes to shower and get cleaned up before people start showing up."  
I sigh, when I can practically sense that Turles is happy with this news. "Alright." I mumble.  
"So go shower now, and make it fast. Five minutes to shower, five to dry and get our pants back on." Vegeta pulls all three of us up on our feet and pushes us up the stairs.

I stand under the water to the shower and rinse out my hair. Turles is standing behind me, and Broly is away from us in the far end of the shower.  
I hear a thud, and something ouches my foot. I look down at it, the bar of soap. "Turles…" I grumble, then look at him. He's washing his body with a bar of soap.  
"What? Broly dropped the soap, not me." Broly looks at me and shrugs. I sigh, and squat down to pick up the soap, since bending over could possibly get me hurt in any way. I hand the soap to Broly, and continue rinsing my hair.  
I'm violently shoved out of the way as Turles steps under the water. I growl at him, and wipe the soap off right above my eyes. Turles smirks at me. "You can stand under here with me." I roll my eyes.  
"No. I'd rather get soap in my eyes than stand under there with you." As soon as I said that Turles flings some soap into my eye. I scream and stumble backwards into Broly.  
Broly and I fall on top of eachother, and Turles jumps on top of me. "TURLES YOU ASS HOLE!" I scream. "GET OFF ME!"  
"I don't want to. You can't make me. I'M THE OLDER ONE HERE!" Turles smiles and I flip over and punch him in the jaw. He falls off me and I get off Broly.  
"You're one of the worst people ever." I grab a towel, quickly wash myself off and get dressed in only thirty seconds. I look at Turles, who is wiping off his nose, which is bleeding. "You're a wimp to. I punch you and your nose starts bleeding? Good. Good job being one of the best out there." I quickly leave the bathroom before he can even reply.

On my way down the stairs I, accidentally, ram my shoulder into the kings. "SHIT!" I shout, and hold my shoulder. It's sore from when Broly and I tumbled on the floor.  
King Vegeta looks at me. "What was that about?" He sounds pissed.  
"Sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen." I calm myself down from what just happened, just long enough to tell him it was an accident. I look at the floor in embarrassment.  
"It's fine. I think. Where are the other two stooges?" I almost laugh at what they were just called, but I point up the stairs.  
"In the bathroom. Getting dressed from our shower probably." He nods and goes upstairs. I walk the rest of the way down the stairs and sit back down on one of the beanbags.  
Prince Vegeta walks in front of me. "So you're all cleaned up and stuff? Good. Where are Turles and Broly?"  
"In the bathroom." I look up at him. "Probably still getting dressed." He gets close to my face for some strange reason and stares me dead in the eyes. "Uh… Prince?"  
"Your eye is red." He sighs. "That won't do well. Maybe you should just rest so your eye gets all better." He stands up straight, and I stare at him for a second.  
I stand up. "No. My eye is fine."  
"No?"  
"My eye's fine. I can still stay at the party. I spent all this time setting up for it, I'm not just throwing it away!" Vegeta smirks at me.  
"Alright." He turns around then looks at me over his shoulder. "I hope you have fun at the party." Vegeta walks away and I stand there confused.  
"Well played." I cross my arms and smile. "Well played."

The guests for the party start arriving, so Broly Turles and I all start working.  
I find myself serving drinks to everyone, and almost every time I come across a bunch of girls they ask about my eye. "Oh. I got some soap in my eyes. He threw it in my eyes." I point at Turles and the girls glare at him.  
"Bitch." One of the girls looks at me. "Poor baby, it must be horrible having to work with him." I chuckle nervously.  
"I've been working with him for a long time, it's the other guy you should worry about." I glance at Broly, who's talking to some guy.  
"Him? Why? He looks like he's been through a lot." A girl with black hair looks at Broly, then me.  
"That's the thing. You shouldn't be gawking over me, but him. He's been through so much in his life. And all from the moment since he was born." She twirls her hair around and frowns.  
"Since he was born? There's no way-" I cut her off.  
"His dad tried to kill him." All the girls stare at me, but I've got a serious look on my face.  
"Oh my god." Says a girl with blonde hair.  
"That's terrible."  
"How old IS he?" I smile.  
"He's my age. We were born on the same day, yet we're not related at all. Except we've been through a lot together, so he's like a brother to me." The girl with black hair tears up and squeals silently.  
"Oh my god that's so cute!" The other girls pretty much do the same and I stare at them. "Grew up together, been through a lot together! That's adorable!" I smile and rub the back of my neck.  
"Thanks. But of course, that's when we were sold into doing what we do now." The girls just now notice that I have a few cut and scars on my body from being beaten by past owners.  
"Oh. That's sad." I smile.  
"It's okay. Thanks for the conversation, but I have to go back to serving drinks." I walk away from them and over to Turles.  
"What did you say to them?" He asks sternly.  
"Just that you threw soap in my eye. But it's no big deal, it's not like they're gonna kill you or something." I close my eyes and smile at him.  
Turles stutters a few words then bolts away. I roll my eyes. Idiot.  
"Hey! You guys made it!" I look behind me, at the door, and almost drop my tray of drinks.


	4. 4 Surprises

"Hey! You guys made it!" I turn around, look at the door, and almost drop my tray.  
"N- no." I feel a lump in my throat, and my stomach flips. I swallow hard and stare at the door.  
King Vegeta's standing at the door with none other than Raditz and Bardock.  
How could he invite them? He knows that's my family! 'It's a test.' I think to myself. 'Just keep serving drinks.' I do my best smile as I walk up to them.  
"Welcome to the party! Would either of you like a drink?" Bardock stares at me, and so does Raditz.  
"Uh…" Bardock blinks at me a few times. "Sure. What cha got?" I show them my tray of drinks, and they each take one.  
"Have a nice time. If you need anything ask Broly Turles or I." A turn around a walk away. As I do so, I hear them whispering to eachother.  
Broly's staring at me I can feel it. I glance at him. He serves whatever it is he's serving to the people he's talking to then walks over to me.  
"Hey, your dad and brother are here." I growl silently.  
"You think I don't see that? I just served them drinks." Broly rolls his eyes at me.  
"I know that, I was just wondering what you thought of it. I mean, it surprised me to. I bet Turles is surprised to that Raditz-" He said Raditz in a sort of mocking tone, "Is here." I smile.  
"Maybe now he can hit on my brother like how he always did and stop trying to screw with me." Broly and I laugh, but get cut off when Prince Vegeta walks up to us.  
"What's so funny here?" He flicks his tail around furiously and I freeze up.  
"Uh well…" I stutter. "Nothing. Sorry." Broly looks at the ground.  
"I see." Vegeta crosses his arms. "Have you served everyone here? Kakkarot?" I nod. "Broly?" He nods as well. "Good. You guys can sit on the beanbags until you need to do something else."  
Broly and I sit down like we were told to, when some tall guy walks up to us. "Sorry, but I saw you were serving the drinks." He looks at me. "I need a new drink. Mine got taken."  
I sigh. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm on break. Ask him." I point to Turles, and the guy walks away.  
"Good job Kaka." Broly smiles at me. I chuckle.  
"You haven't called me Kaka in years."  
"This is the first time we've worked together, and I didn't feel like saying Kakkarot." Broly sighs.  
"Fine then." I cross my arms and lean back. For a moment everything seems to be fine, until I feel a tap on my shoulder.  
I look to my side, and Raditz is standing there. "What are you doing working here?" He crossed his arms. "You're too low-class to be here." I clench my fists. "Too young. Too stupid."  
"Shut up!" I stand up and punch him in the face. He flies backwards into some people, who spill their drinks on his hair. Everyone falls silent, and the only things you hear are the heavy breathing of Raditz and me.  
I feel like crying, but I hold back all the tears. Raditz stands up and glares at me. He looks around the room, and I hear people whispering about how a warrior could get beat up by a slave. I show no emotion what so ever, and sit back down.  
The talking starts up a little bit as Raditz walks into the bathroom, probably to wash out his hair. I'm almost able to ignore everyone, until the same girl with the black hair and her friends walk up to me.  
"Hey, that was pretty uh…" The girl with the black hair seems to be trying to fine the right words, but I just shrug before she finishes.  
"It was nothing. He's my brother, so we're always fighting when we see eachother." She seems stunned.  
"Your brother? But he's a warrior! That would mean Bardock's your dad right?" I nod. "How'd a brother of a warrior like Raditz end up a slave?" I sigh.  
"My dad probably didn't think I would be a good warrior. You know since I was born with a power level of only two." I side smile. "But it's okay. I don't mind working. At least I have a lesser chance of dying like this."  
"So you'd rather be beaten than die for your planet?" She crosses her arms at me. "That's horrible." I stand up, just now realizing I'm taller than she is.  
"I would die for my planet if I needed to, but right now we're not under attack are we? We're the ones attacking to get more planets for that guy- what's his name… Freiza- Yeah. Him. So don't you be telling me I should die for my planet when there's nothing to die for right now."  
Broly stands up and pulls me arm. "Kakkarot, calm down." I look at him and sigh, then cross my arms.  
"I was just making a point…" I mumble. Broly pats my shoulder.  
"And that point was made-" He glances at the girls. "Right?" The girls shake and run away.  
"Thanks." I sit back down and close my eyes.  
"No problem." I hear the bathroom door open, and a pair of footsteps walk towards me. Everyone gets quiet again. I open my eyes and look up at Raditz.  
"What?" He's got his scouter on. Raditz pushes a button on it, and then a confused look passes his face. "What's with the face?" Raditz presses the button again.  
"What the hell!" He thrashes his tail. "This thing must be broken… It says you've got a power level of 947." I roll my eyes, and look around. A few other people are pulling their scouters and aiming them at me. They whisper around to eachother.  
"What's so bad about a high power level?" I give Raditz and everyone else a challenging stare. "You guys have them too right?"  
"No. The strongest of our warriors only has 371." Raditz glares at me. "So how does a slave get so strong?" I shrug.  
"I don't know. Try actually training for once, maybe you'll get stronger." Raditz lifts his fist to punch me, but Prince Vegeta grabs his wrist. He twists the wrist and Raditz falls on his knees.  
"WELL SHIT!" Raditz shouts. Vegeta lets go of his wrist.  
"Nobody is to punish my slaves for their actions, except me or my dad. Got it? I'll deal with him after the party." Raditz stands up and walks away without saying anything. I guess that must've been humiliating for him. "Alright, everybody get back to what they were doing. The party goes on until ten, so mingle."  
People look away from us, and continue talking to one another. Vegeta turns around and looks at me. "I'll deal with you later." He walks away and I swallow.  
"Oh no…" I've heard those words before with previous traders and such. It never ended well.


	5. 5 Comfort

I sit on the bed in my room, like Vegeta told me to, and wait to be punished. I don't know what he'll do to me, but I hope it's not as bad as I think.  
The door creaks open and I look at it. Vegeta walks in, and shuts the door behind him. I try to not scream when I hear a whip crack behind his back. I feel a tear run down my cheek, even though he hasn't hit me.  
Vegeta walks up to me, and stands in front of me on the bed. "You got into a fight, no two fights, today with someone who's helped a lot around here." He holds the whip up to my face. "I said I'd punish you, and that exactly what I'm gonna do."  
He flips me over onto my back, and hits my back with the whip. I squeeze my eyes shut as they start to fill with tears. He hits me again in the same spot, and my back starts to burn. A few tears escape my teary eyes and I bite my bottom lip. "P- please! Stop!" I cry out. "I'll never do it again!" He hits me again.  
"Have you learned your lesson?" I grip the blankets on the bed below me in pain, as tears continue flowing out of my eyes.  
"YES!" I shout. "I've learned my lesson! I'll never get into another fight again!" He lets me go and stands up.  
"Better." He walks to the door and swings it open. I look at him, but my visions blurry from the tears. I can make out Broly and Turles standing at the door.  
Broly runs up to me when Vegeta leaves, and pretty much tackle-hugs me. I'm not afraid to sob into his shoulder as he holds me. Turles walks up to the edge of the bed.  
"Hey, you're gonna be okay. You hear me? It's just a whip." I look at Turles, and he half smiles at me.  
"I'm so glad to have you guys be chosen to work here with me." I smile through tears, and Broly chuckles.  
"So are we." Broly hugs me again, and I hug back.  
"But I- I was so scared when he hit me." I start crying again. "He didn't hold back, but he just hit me. And in the same spot, at least three or four times." Turles looks at my back, and I flick my tail.  
"Well it certainly left a mark…" Turles sighs. "I told you he's not nice. You didn't want to listen…" He keeps talking but my mind wanders, and I remember the first time I was beaten.  
I was only ten, and was sweeping the floors of my first owners' house. Turles had been working there for a few years, and was helping me out. He told me how thing needed to be done, but since I was so young I didn't know what to do.  
While I was sweeping with a broom that was to big for me, I accidentally knocked over a vase. My owner walked in, and looked at me. I started crying and telling him it was an accident, but he grabbed the paddle off the wall and hit me with it as hard as he could. Turles stood there watching, and when the guy left Turles held me. I cried into his chest.  
"Hey Kakkarot? You listening?" Broly snaps his fingers in my face. I look at him.  
"Yeah. Sure… I'm here." Broly sighs.  
"Well okay… Turles what time is it?" Turles looks at the clock on the wall.  
"Ten PM. time for bed I guess." I climb into my bed, and curl up. Broly lies down on his bed, and Turles lies down next to me.  
"Hey Turles…" I look at him, his eyes are closed.  
"Yes Kakkarot?" He opens his eyes, and I fiddle with my thumbs.  
"Last night when you laid down on me-" Turles sighs.  
"Sorry, I was just… You were taking up the whole bed, and I didn't feel like sleeping on the floor." I shake my head.  
"I was gonna say it was okay. I mean uh-" I blush slightly. "Even though you were naked, I still felt comfortable knowing someone was with me." Turles smiles and sits up. I look at him, and next thing I know he's laying on me.  
He wraps his arms around me, and I stare at him. "You are okay with it right?" I glance over at Broly, who's staring at me with his are you kidding me face. I chuckle nervously.  
I look back at Turles. "I mean knowing you care and all is okay…. You don't have to sleep on top of me…."  
"If you guys are gonna love eachother, do it while I'm asleep." I look at Broly, he pulls the blankets over his head and turns his back to us. I bite my bottom lip.  
"Broly, it's okay. Look back at us. Come on." He turns his head and sighs, then rolls over to face us again. I push Turles off me and to the side, then roll on my side and look at Broly.  
"Hey, how's your back?" I shrug.  
"As worse as before…" Broly sighs.  
"Yeah. I figured." I feel a hand on my back, and flinch in pain. I look at Turles.  
"Could you not touch my back? It hurts like hell and that's not helping." Turles smiles, and runs his cold hands down my back to where I was hit. I clench my fist. "Turles please. Stop."  
"Fine." He takes his hands off me, and I sit up.  
"You know, if you're gonna keep putting your hands all over me like how you do, I'll sleep next to Broly instead of you." Turles frowns.  
"You know you don't wanna do that." He sits up and wraps his arms around me. "I'm always the better choice, and you know it." Turles licks the side of my neck, and I punch him in the face. He falls backwards off the bed, and I stand up.  
"Sonuva-bitch." I stand up, and sit on the bed next to Broly. "Turles, you always go to far with these things." Broly laughs at Turles. Turles stands up and lies on the bed.  
"Sorry. You never tell me to stop though." I roll my eyes.  
"I ALWAYS tell you to stop! I don't know a time when I didn't." I cross my arms at him, and he smiles.  
"Sorry." I lay down under the blankets and roll over.  
"Good night." I mumble. Broly lies down behind me.  
"Night." I close my eyes, and fall asleep.


	6. 6 Heat

~WARNING LEMONS~

I wake up the next morning in a sweat. The blankets are kicked off me and onto Broly, who's still fast asleep. I sit up, and feel hot. Am I getting sick? No. It's not flu season. I know what's wrong with me almost immediently and clench my fists.  
"Damn it. This can not be happening now." Broly wakes up and rolls over to look at me.  
"Kakkarot? You okay?" I look at him.  
"No." He sits up, and I bite my bottom lip.  
"You're going through your heat again?" I nod, and Broly sighs. "I figured." He flicks his tail around for a second. "Anything I can do to help you with it at all?" I shrug.  
"I don't know. Right now nothing comes to mind, but thanks for asking." I try to smile, but can't. Broly pats my shoulder, and I look at him. I felt like crying into his shoulder again, but smiled instead.  
I lie back down and close my eyes again, to fall asleep just like before.

When I wake up, I roll over expecting to not see anyone but instead see Turles. I almost scream, but instead half fall off the bed. I get back up, and sit up. "Turles? What are you doing?" Turles look at me, and sits up.  
"Broly said you weren't feeling well, and he told Prince Vegeta who let you stay up here. Broly has to do something right now, but I decided I'd keep an eye on you." I sigh.  
"Thanks, but I'm fine." Turles put his hand on my shoulder.  
"I can tell you aren't. You reek of hormones, I can tell you're on your heat again. I'm not easily tricked." I reek of hormones? Thanks. I glare at him, and sigh.  
"Yes. It's true; I'm on my heat. What are you gonna do about it?" He shrugs.  
"Anything that'll help you through this." He smiles.  
I close my eyes for a second, and tuck my hair behind my ear before I feel a pair of lips on mine. My eyes shoot open and I see Turles, with his eyes closed, kissing me. I fall backwards and put my hands over my mouth. Turles stares at me for a second before crawling over me, moving my hands, and kisses me again. He pins me down to the bed, and I start to panic.  
"W- wait! Turles!" I try to struggle away, but he keeps me pinned down. "What are you doing?" He rubs his face in my neck.  
"Mmm… your hormones are so strong." He kisses my neck, and I squeeze my eyes shut. "I don't know what it is about them but they are just so mesmerizing." He wraps his tail around my hips, and pulls me close. I gasp, and struggle some more.  
"Please don't do this…" I whisper. He kisses me again.  
"It'll help you get through your heat." He rubs up against me and I tilt my head back.  
"I- I don't care. Please don't do this. I don't need it. I'll be fine." He kisses my collarbone, and runs his hands down my sides. I shudder as his cold hands run down my bare skin. "Please." Turles kisses me again and runs his hands down the sides of my pants.  
I feel so weak against his kisses, and the way he runs his hands over my body. I let him do it, and it hurts. I feel exposed, and even though his body is on mine, covering me, and he's all over me, I still feel exposed.  
He's pressed against me and at first I try not to scream in pain, but end up giving in. He covers me in kisses, and I let him. Somewhere along the way I kiss back every once in awhile I ask myself if this is what I really want to do, but push the thought aside as Turles and I continue as we are.

Turles cradles me in his arms, and rubs his face into the side of my neck. "You didn't have to do that." I mumble.  
"But I wanted to. I've wanted to for years now, and now was the perfect time." I sigh, and push him away from me then sit up. Turles stares at me and I pull the blanket over his face before standing up and pulling my underwear and pants back on. He chuckles and moves the blanket off his face. "Now you didn't have to pull the blanket over my face."  
"Yes I did." I lay back down on the bed next to Turles. "I really needed to." I close my eyes as Turles runs his fingers across my face.  
"Okay. I'm gonna go downstairs, it's our job anyways." I open my eyes, and Turles gets dressed then leaves me. I sigh, and roll on my side. I close my eyes again, and fall back asleep.

I wake up to someone poking me. "Is he dead?" I'm too tired to recognize the voice, so I just roll over again. "No. Still alive…" I open my eyes and see Broly, Turles, and Vegeta surrounding my bed.  
"Morning sleeping beauty." Vegeta says sarcastically. "I know you aren't feeling good, but that's no reason to skip breakfast and lunch." I flick my tail around. "You must be hungry, so come downstairs for dinner in a bit." Vegeta leaves and I put a pillow over my face.  
"I missed breakfast AND lunch!" I hear Broly laugh and move the pillow. "What's so funny?"  
"Nothing. Just the way you react to stuff now. You don't get pissy anymore, you just kinda shout and yell at yourself." I narrow my eyes and glare at him.  
"Thanks." I sit up and rub the back of my neck. I crack my neck and knuckles, and look at Turles.  
"So did you sleep well?" I nod.  
"Yeah. I slept fine." Turles smiles, he starts to get closer to me when Broly pretty much pushes him out of the way and leans on the bed in front of me.  
"How's your heat? Not bothering you is it?" I shake my head. Broly smiles. "Good. But you do realize today that Turles and I had to do twice the work than normally right?" I nod.  
"Yeah sorry. I'll try to not get sick again." Broly laughs. "Alright, well I'm gonna go see if Prince Vegeta needs anything." Broly turns around and leaves the room. I sigh, and lean back on the bed.  
Turles looks at me, smirks, and then crawls over me. "Hey there." He smiles, and I roll my eyes, and thump him.  
"Stop that. Just cuz' you 'helped' me with my heat this morning, doesn't mean you can crawl over me like this." Turles rubs his forehead, then shrugs.  
"Well you gave me a free pass this morning, why not now?" Turles leans down by my ear and licks it softly. "Besides, I've seen your heats. Even after helped with them by others you still want more, and that's what I'll give you." I feel a slight smirk cross Turles's face and I gasp.  
"No, not unless I need it Turles. You should no better." I just him an elbow to the side and he rolls off me. I thump my tail on the bed in an irritated way.  
"You wouldn't be saying that if I had made you my mate this morning." I growl.  
"I would have stopped you at that point. I'm not walking around with a scar on my neck for the rest of my life." Turles smiles and runs his tail up my leg. "Especially one from you. I want to wait before I actually choose someone to be with, and I don't think you're gonna be the one."  
"I may change your mind though." Turles rolls over me, and kisses me passionately. It sends a chill through my body as I close my eyes and give in. Turles pulls away from me, and flicks his tail behind him. I open my eyes and look him in the eyes.  
"You'll never change my mind, no matter what you do." Turles smirks, then kisses me again. I feel my whole body loosens up and he slides his tongue on mine. He runs his hand down my leg to my knee, then pushes it up to my side before pressing his body against mine. I let out a silent gasp, and bite my bottom lip.  
"I can change your mind Kakkarot. No matter what I have to do. I will have you one day." I'm at a loss for words as Turles presses against me more. "You can tell already that you turn me on." I look to the side, but his hand glides up my neck and to my cheek. He turns my face to his again and kisses me softly. "You'll never find anyone as good as me Kakkarot." He licks my neck before rolling off me and to the side.  
I blush and look at him. He smiles at me, and I chuckle. This was going to be a hard decision for me to make.


	7. 7 Is this love?

I'm about three days into my heat, and it just keeps getting worse, like always. I refuse to let Turles help me again. When he asked why I simply responded; because I might form a bond.  
I don't want to form a bond with anyone, but with how much I'm being stared at, it's hard to not want anything like that.  
Apparently my hormones are getting stronger, and everyone's taken notice. Turles has tried to jump me at least once already, but I fought him off. Broly has been coming up behind me and just smelling my body, and sometimes I hear him purr slightly. Vegeta's actually come up to me a few times like Broly has, but he quickly catches himself and walks away. I didn't think it was all that bad until King Vegeta walked up behind me one day. He didn't do anything, but just stood there.  
I turn around and look at him. "Your hormones…" He starts out. "Are getting to strong for people in this house to handle. Either you bang someone up and get rid of it, or I'll lock you in a room until it's done. I bite my bottom lip trying to hold myself back, but my son's not doing so well." I look at the ground.  
"I don't know what to do about it. I seriously didn't think it would get like this." I flick my tail around behind me and stare at the ground."  
"I understand, but I'm serious. Take care of it, and soon. I'm more than sure that if it comes to it, my son will help you." I look at him.  
"Prince Vegeta wouldn't help me… He doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would." King Vegeta laughs, which is something I haven't seen him do.  
"No he'll help. He's been talking about you ever since we got you Kakkarot. I asked him if he had to choose between you, Broly, or Turles, which would he pick. He said your name without even thinking. I'm pretty sure he'd be willing to help." I blush for some reason, and King Vegeta pats my head. "He's in his room if you wanna talk." He walks away, and I sigh.  
He's in his room. He's always in his room. I only even see him out of his room once in awhile, and I've NEVER been in his room, only Broly and Turles have to clean. I sigh.  
I go up the stairs, and for some reason start heading to Vegeta's room. I wanted to go to my room and lay down for a bit, but my feet take me to Vegeta's room.  
I stand at his door for a second, before knocking on it. There's a moment of silence and then… "Come in." Vegeta speaks. I open his door and walk in.  
His room's dark, and he's sitting at a desk on the phone. I sand there quietly while he talks.  
"No, no. Raditz isn't getting sent to- No. We're sending him to some place called…" He picks up a paper. "Earth? Yeah. Earth. Apparently it's got some pretty weak life forms on there. All right. That's all. Tell Raditz I said good luck alright?" He hangs up the phone.  
Earth? Sounds like another planet to be destroyed. Weak life forms? They'll all be wiped out! I walk up to Vegeta. "I know I'm just a slave, but could you send me to that place called Earth?" I cover my mouth as soon as it's out. I sounded eager.  
"You? You want to go to EARTH?!" Vegeta falls backwards laughing. I fiddle with my thumbs.  
"Yes!" I say. "I wanna go t' Earth!" T'? T'! What the heck was that? "I want to go to Earth." Vegeta stop laughing and sighs.  
"Listen, you work HERE. You can't go." I grab him by the collar of his shirt.  
"I WANT TO GO! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" I know I shouldn't have touched him, but I had to, to get his attention. He grabs my hands and removes them from his shirt.  
"I'd let you go but first you'll have to do something about your heat." Vegeta smiles. "I'm just saying, we can't have you running around Earth while going through your heat. Besides, it would take a long time to get to Earth ya' know?" Vegeta shrugs. "So if you can't do anything about your heat what makes me believe you can stand going to Earth?"  
I clench my fists. "I- I don't know. But I just have a feeling go it'll all be better." Vegeta shakes his head.  
"Not till' you do something about your heat… Remember, there's a series of tests you have to pass first." I nod. "So, how do you usually take care of your heats." I feel shy saying it, but I blurt it out.  
"I usually have someone have sex with me once or twice until my heat is over then once it's done we move on." I look at him, and he stares at me.  
"So you've seriously been banged up by people you don't know that well?" Vegeta sighs. "That's bad."  
"Well it's not like I wanted it, they were just helping." I clench my fists again. "I didn't want to do it. I didn't want it at all! Those people, I hated them! They were all ass holes to me! I didn't want anything to do with them!" I turn to run out of the room, when I feel a tug on my arm.  
I'm pulled backwards and pinned to the ground. Vegeta stares at me with those cold eyes of his, and I bite my tongue. My heart beats a bit faster. I feel his grip tighten on my arm and I squeeze my eyes shut. It gets all-quiet, I don't even hear anyone in the house.  
I keep my eyes shut before I feel breath on my neck. I open my eyes and realize Vegeta's smelling me. My hormones, of course, are making this happen. I let this go on for a moment, when I feel his tongue glide up my neck. I tilt my head backwards and flick my tail around. For some reason, I'm enjoying this way more then I should be…

Vegeta's glides his tongue up my neck and to my ear, and I let out a slight rumble of a purr before cutting it short. It's only the heat, only the hormones. But for some reason my brain and body aren't working together on this one. I start breathing a bit heavier as he continues what he's doing.  
I curl my toes, and start lifting my one knee up. Vegeta looks at it, and put his hand on my knee and runs his hand up my leg. I blush a crimson red as his hand runs up my leg. It's still silent nobody's spoken.  
"So, to help your heat you've just had se with people?" I look at him and nod. "Well, how about I help you out this time?"  
And my face explodes red.


	8. 8 Weather

I struggle to find the correct words to say. I keep opening and closing my mouth like some sort of idiot. Why would he ask me this? Doesn't he see I don't know how to answer?  
Vegeta sighs. "Yeah, I knew it was a long shot. We can send you to Earth, we'll just wait until your heat is done." He gets off me, and I balance myself on my elbows. I stand up and nod.  
"Alright then… Thank you." I leave his room, and go straight to mine, like how I had planned.  
"DAMNIT!" I punch the wall really hard, making sure I leave an indent. "Why'd I stutter? Why didn't I just answer honestly?" Honestly I wanted him to do it. I wanted something to happen, but couldn't find the correct words.  
"Hey Kakkarot!" I spin around to see Broly and Turles staring at me. "What's crawled up your ass hole today?" Turles smirks, and I roll my eyes.  
"Nothing." I answer back, he laughs.  
"I can fix that for you." I walk over to him, and do a roundhouse kick to his head.  
"NOBODY'LL BE FIXING ANYTHING FOR ME GOT IT!" Turles flies into the wall and Broly's eyes widen.  
"Uh… Kakkarot, you seem kinda mad, you okay?" I take a deep breath to calm myself down.  
"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I smile to the side, and Broly chuckles.  
"Hey Kakkarot!" I turn around to see Vegeta standing at the door. "We said we were gonna send you to Earth, but I forgot about a test you need to take. Think you can do it?" I nod.  
"Yes." He smirks.  
"Then lets go."

"So all I have to do is see if my body can stand the Earth weather?" Vegeta had me put in a testing chamber thing, and he was talking to me through speakers.  
"Yep. Pretty much. All our warriors go through this before they're sent off. We'll start with Spring, then Summer, then Fall, and finally winter."  
"Alright! Start when you're ready!" Vegeta pushes a button, and it gets slightly warm, but not too badly. "Oh wow, I like this! Spring right?"  
Vegeta leaves me like that for a few minutes before changing it over to Summer. It's blazing hot and I end up fanning myself with my hand. I look up to the glass where Vegeta is, and Turles and Broly are with him. I bet Turles is enjoying the show…  
"Okay good. You can do this, just Fall now…" He presses another button and it gets cold, but just enough to make me shiver.  
"Of course I'll have equipment to help myself like this right?" Vegeta nods, and I smile. "THEN BRING ON WINTER!"  
I open up my arms, and I hear another button pushed. Suddenly some white stuff starts falling from the ceiling. "It's snow Kakkarot." I nod, and the snow starts falling on me.  
"HOLY SHIT IT'S COLD!" I wrap my arms around me, and a strong breeze blows through. The snow picks up a bit. "O- ok- Kay y- you c- can stop n- now!" I look up to see Vegeta frantically doing something.  
"It's out of control!" I hear someone shout an another breeze blow by that knocks me to the ground. The snow picks up more, almost like it's coming down by the bucket. "Get him out of there!" "The door's frozen!" I hear more shouting like that for a bit, before my eyes close and I fall backwards, unconscious.


	9. 9 Catching Up

I wake up.  
I realize something when I wake up. I'm not cold anymore. I'm warm, and in a bed. I open my eyes and look around. I'm not just in any bed; I'm in Vegeta's bed. "HOLY SHIT!" I sit up and look next to me. Vegeta's asleep. Was I dreaming the whole frozen thing? Did Vegeta and I actually GO FOR IT?  
Vegeta rolls over and opens his eyes. "Oh. You're awake." He sits up. "Finally. How ya feeling?" I don't feel any different.  
"Good…. I guess… Why?" Vegeta sighs.  
"You were trapped in that testing chamber in the cold for almost four hours. You've been unconscious for about two… maybe three days." My eyes widen.  
"DAYS?" Vegeta nods "W- Why am I even in here? Why aren't I in my room with Turles and Broly!" Vegeta puts a hand on my shoulder.  
"Hey. Don't worry. Everything's fine. They've been fine spending their nights without you." I look at him.  
"And why in the world did you put me in here?' Vegeta sighs.  
"There were no other rooms. Trust me, I would have put you in another room to but my dad showed me there were no rooms left." Vegeta stretches then stands up. "Besides, having a person who was out for two days in here wasn't bad. It was weird, but after a few hours of realizing you're stuck in here, I figured what the fuck. Let him stay." I stare at Vegeta for a moment, noticing he was shirtless and only wearing a pair of shorts to sleep in.  
"Uh thanks. I'm fine now so I'll just be going… I guess." I try to stand up, but I guess not moving for awhile has killed my legs, so I fall down. "SHIT!" Vegeta grabs me and pulls me back up in the bed.  
"Whoa, don't think after not moving for about three days you can get up and walk around like before. It'll take a bit of time." I nod.  
"Yeah, thanks… I kinda figured that one out." Vegeta laughs.  
"Okay." I flick my tail around behind me for a bit while Vegeta and I stare at eachother. I feel myself slightly blushing so I turn my head and look away. I still felt Vegeta's eyes on me so I cringe.  
"You know, I never realized how soft your hair is. It's everywhere I thought it'd be hard…" Vegeta grabs a bit of my hair and rubs it. "Yep. Spiked and everywhere."  
"Like you're one to talk." I grab the side of his spiky hair and chuckle. "Spiked and everywhere."  
"Not as bad as yours though." He moves his foot over mine on accident, then trips and falls over me. I blush even worse now at this. Vegeta's almost frozen but h moves enough to keep himself hovered over me. He chuckles nervously and I bite my bottom lip.  
We look at eachother and our eyes lock. His eyes don't seem hard and mean at the moment, but softer. I don't dare move, afraid of what he'd do. I close my eyes for a second, when I feel a pair of lips hit mine. My eyes shoot open to see Vegeta kissing me.  
I don't move, I don't know what to do, but for some reason I kiss back. Our eyes close almost together as we kiss and kiss back.  
I move my hands and wrap my arms around him. He moves his leg to my hips and puts his hands around me. He pulls me up a bit to him, and I blush even more than before.  
We pull away from eachother and open our eyes. I smile, and he chuckles. "I'm gonna get breakfast." He sets me down gently. "I'll bring you up some. If you wanna try walking on your own without falling, go ahead." He leaves the room and I pull a pillow over my head.  
For some reason now, I don't want to go to Earth anymore.

After a bit of time, Vegeta comes back upstairs with some food for me. I tried walking a bit, and got halfway across the room, leaning on everything on my way there. "Hey, I brought you some food." I look at him and he grabs my hand and helps me across the room.  
"I got farther than I thought. I think I'll be back up and moving on my own within a few days." I start eating and Vegeta leans back on the bed.  
"A few days eh? Does that mean I'm gonna have to help you everywhere?" I look at him.  
"If you want." He laughs. I smile, and keep eating. I can't get what happened this morning out of my head. I had been kissed before, but nothing like that. There was something there that I can't explain. I put two fingers to my lips and look at Vegeta out of the corner of my eyes. Vegeta's eyes are closed.  
I quietly set down the food on a side table and lean down by Vegeta's face. I close my eyes and kiss him. I can feel him tense up, but I keep kissing him. Not much later I feel a hand on the back of my neck that pulls me down. I let out a silent gasp when this happens, and grip at the blankets below Vegeta and I.  
I open my eyes, and pull away from Vegeta. He opens his eyes. I sit back up and stare at the wall. Why'd I just kiss him? I'm losing it. I shouldn't have done that. It was a bad idea, he's gonna hate me now.  
I can't get up and leave, so I'm stuck there. "Kakkarot." I almost jump at the sound of Vegeta's voice and a hand on my shoulder. I look over at him, and before I can blink Vegeta kisses me. He closes his eyes and mine widen. He flicks his tail around behind him while mine fuzzes up a bit. I settle down a bit and close my eyes before kissing back.

I pull away after a bit. "Wait… Uh…" He stares at me. "Shouldn't we uh… Tell them… Ya' know…" I bite my bottom lip. "That I'm okay and awake?" Vegeta sighs.  
"If you want I can tell them, but wouldn't you much rather be alone with me?" Vegeta has me pinned down to the bed, with one of my legs up on his side. I blush.  
"Well I do, but I figured that Turles and Broly must be worried." Vegeta doesn't seem happy, but he sits up and lets me go. He leaves the room and I lean back. Was it something I said?


	10. 10 Destination: Earth

Soon Turles and Broly come into Vegeta's room, and start asking me questions.

"Are you okay? You really scared us!" Broly hugs me. He's so worrisome; I'm surprised he didn't have a heart attack.

"I'm fine Broly. Don't worry. Just a little weak in the legs, but I'll be fine." I smile, and Broly chuckles nervously.

"Kakkarot…" I look at Turles. "You did scare us." I shrug. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you guys so much…" Turles bens down and kiss my cheek. I feel my face get really red, and I look away from him.

"Alright, you've seen him, now get out." I look past Broly and Turles and see Vegeta standing behind them.

"Yes sir." Broly looks at me. "See you later Kakkarot." He leaves, and drags Turles out with him. I sigh, and lay back on the bed.

Vegeta grabs my arms, and keeps me pinned on the bed. He kisses me roughly and passionately. I'm caught off guard, so I gasp. Vegeta kisses my neck, and I moan quietly. He bites down on my neck, and I gasp in pain.

"Vegeta, are you hinting at something?" He nods.

"Yeah, I wanna fuck." He runs his hands down my sides to my tight pants.

"Those take forever to get off, I doubt you'll-" He slides them off of me with ease, and then kisses me. 'Get them off.' I think.

My heart beats really fast, as he aligns his hips with mine, and pushes into me.

I'm breathing heavy, and he rolls off me. "Holy shit…" I look at him; he's not breathing heavy or anything. Like nothing happened. "You wore me out Vegeta." He looks at me.

"That was the point." He gets up. "Anyway, I doubt you can walk at all now, so I'm gonna go get you something to eat okay?" He pulls back on his clothes, and walks out the door.

"Alright." I get up, holding onto something for support, and get dressed.

I'm lying on the bed, when I hear someone coming upstairs. I sit up expecting Vegeta, but instead of him it's his father. He bursts into the room, and grabs my arm.

"Listen Kakkarot, you need to leave NOW." I sit there for a second, before he tugs my arm so I'm standing. "You'll die if I don't get you out of here."

"But I'm waiting for Vegeta-" He cuts me off.

"Vegeta's going to kill you; he's always killed every slave he loves."

"Vegeta loves me?" I'm not sure if he's lying, faking it, or just covering up because Vegeta didn't want to tell me he loves him.

"You'd be next, and I don't want him to kill you." He drags me out of Vegeta's room and into a room down the hall. "Get in a pod."

By this point, I'm thinking he's not joking, so I look around, and get in a pod. It's a little crowded, but other than that I'm fine.

He hands me a bag. It's heavy enough that it pretty much crushes my legs. "What's in this?"

"Earth money. Enough to keep you okay for about a month or two. Get a job, hide your tail, and don't let anyone find out about you. Got it?" I nod. "Good." He shuts the pod, and I see him stand at a control panel. He pushes a few buttons before the ceiling opens and I'm shot through it.

I squeeze my eyes shut, as the pod keep flying, destination: Earth.


	11. 11 Pregnant!

~A few weeks later~

I wake up, sick to my stomach. Time to stop at a planet, again.  
After a few weeks, I've learned everything about this pod. I change the direction again, and set off to the closest planet.  
My stomach's really hurting me today, and I clutch it. "Ouch." I clutch my hand over my mouth, and before I can stop myself, I vomit.  
Luckily I had a few things from the last planet I stopped in to catch it. Thank god.

The pod lands on the planet, and I open it. I step out, and a few 'people' look at me. "Uh... Hello?" I kinda wave at them, but they just stare. I'm not sure what to say for a moment, until one of them walks up to me.  
"Welcome stranger." I smile. "My name is Kane. And yours is?"  
"My name's Kakkarot. I'm from Planet Vegeta." I kinda bow for no reason. I'm on his planet though.  
Kane chuckles. "No reason to bow. Welcome to our planet." I smile.  
"Thank you. I'll just be here for a little bit though, I've got to travel a lot to get where I'm going. He looks closely at me.  
"You're sick. You shouldn't be traveling." Kane grabs my arm. "You're very, very sick. You should go to a hospital." I cringe.  
"Well I have been- ya know- vomiting a lot." He pulls my arm and starts walking.  
"Exactly. I can sense it."

He takes me to a hospital, not far away, and gets me checked in. "Hope you get better." I stand there confused, and he leaves.  
"Okay..."

After a few minutes of reading magazine, in a language I can't even read, a doctor calls my name. I get up and walk over to him.  
"Right here!"  
"Great, follow me." He starts walking, and I follow. He goes into a room and points at a chair.  
"Sit down." I do that. "So tell me, you think you're sick?"  
"Yes."  
"What are your symptoms?"  
"I don't have a fever or anything, but for about a week I've been feeling nauseated, and sometimes I'll vomit." He nods.  
"I see. Anything else?" I think for a second.  
"Not really." He pulls out something, I think it's a stethoscope, and starts listening to my heart.  
"Mhm. Lay down for me on that bed please." I get out of the chair and lay down on the bed. "Pull up your shirt a little bit." I pull up my shirt a little above my stomach, and look at it.  
"Holy shit." There's a bump or something there. "I haven't eaten that much lately. How can I be getting fat?!" The doctor puts his stethoscope on my stomach, and I cringe because it's so cold.  
"You're a Saiyan right? From Planet Vegeta?" I nod. "Is it normal for males on your planet to carry children?" I shrug.  
"I haven't heard of one, but I'm not sure. I was a slave my entire life."  
"Have you been in any sexual activities lately?" I nod.  
"Yeah. I was raped by my best friend, then was fucked senseless by the Prince." He closes his eyes, and sighs.  
"Okay... Well I'm not sure right now, but I think there's a chance you could be pregnant."


	12. 12 Flashback

I'm speechless, not sure what to say.  
"There's no way!" I sit up. "I can't be pregnant; I still need to get like halfway across the universe!" I get up and run out of the room.  
"Wait sir! Kakkarot!" I run out of the hospital, and to where my ship crashed.  
"Oh Kakkarot you're-" I push Kane away from the pod and get in.  
"Sorry! Have to go now! Bye!" I close the door; push a button and the pod flies off.

I curl up in the pod, and take a few deep breaths to keep myself from hyperventilating. "P- Pregnant?" I lift up my shirt and look at the bump there. "I've only been in here for a few weeks though!"  
I try to think to a time when I would've heard of Saiyan pregnancies in males. Then I remember when I was young….

'"Well he's healthy, that's good." A doctor poked me in the arm with a needle, that's where my fear came from. "But I'll just inject him with this…" I sit still, and look at the doctor.  
"I know he's healthy, I just want to know why he was going through heat! Only females do that!" I look at my slave owner, my first one from when I was five.  
"It's uncommon, but sometimes males will have a female reproductive system. Rare, but possible." I sat there while they talked about reproductive systems, and about me.  
"So if he grew up and had sex... he could get pregnant?" The doctor nodded.  
"Yes. So watch over him."  
"I'll do just that." My owner grabs my arm and pulls me off the hospital bed.  
"If I can get pregnant, what will I do?" I remember asking that, and the doctor and my owner look at me.  
"Don't have sex."  
"Use protection."  
"Tell the person you'd be screwing that you can get pregnant. Or the first one, don't have sex at all."  
"But what if I do? What if as I get older my heats get worse and I have to have sex with somebody?" They look at me.  
"Not a clue. Guess we'll find out in a few years."'

I sit there, chuckling like an idiot at the memory. "Right… That day… I should've remembered. That was the day I got my fear of needles."  
I lean back and look at my stomach again. Great, now what am I going to do until I find it out for sure… I lie down, and fall asleep. Or, for now, hibernate.


	13. 13 Birth

Okay so, hibernating was out of the question. I woke up a lot, and stopped at a lot of different planets. My growing stomach didn't go un-noticed, and on one planet I stopped on, before I took of a girl stopped me.  
"Please sir, you can't leave... Its... Well... You said you're pregnant, and it looks like you're due any day now. I know you probably don't know anything about childbirth, and I suggest you stay here. Just until you've had your child." I look at her.  
"I'm sorry but-" And then it hits me. I clutch my stomach and fall to my knees. A few people on the planet run over and help me up.  
"What's wrong sir?"  
"He's going into labor!"  
"Get him inside, quickly!"  
A guy walks over and picks me up gently. I look at him, and the way his facial expressions look, he reminds me of Vegeta.  
Vegeta. That bastard got me into this mess. If he hadn't told me he'd help me, everything would be fine. I'd be at the palace working, with Turles and Broly. But no. No more doing that. I'll probably never see them again.  
My eyes fill with tears thinking about this, but I guess it's normal. The guy lays me on a bed, and I clutch onto him.  
"Please sir, let him go, it won't help a thing." I look at who's talking to me. It's another girl. She has a softness in her eyes that calms me a bit, and I let the guy go. "Thank you."  
A pain surges through my body and I whimper. That's happened at least three times already since I tried to leave.  
"The contractions are already starting." I look at her. "It means you're ready to give birth. I nod. "Is anyone following you at all? Like the one who got you pregnant."  
"No. I left without him knowing. I bet he barely noticed I'm gone." A low growl rumbles in my chest, but it's cut short. A wave of pain goes through my body, and I want to scream.  
"Okay... A contraction already... I wasn't expecting one for another hour or so." I look at the girl. "By the way sir, my names Evangeline."  
"My name's Kakkarot."  
"Alright, Kakkarot, what you just felt was a contraction. You'll be having those until the baby's ready to come out. They won't be close together and very painful at the beginning, but the closer you get to birth the closer the contractions will get. And the more painful."  
"Painful? You mean they get WORSE?!"  
"Yes." She nods. "I'm sorry, but there are a few things we can do for you. We can hook you up-"  
"No. No needles. I have a fear of needles, and I don't want them near me." Evangeline nods.  
"Okay. We could have you take a pill that will make the pain not as bad. Would that work?" I nod. That would be much better than a needle.  
Another contraction. They're getting closer together and more painful, just like Evangeline said. A few more girls came in to make sure everything was going smoothly, and it was, for a moment. I just had a contraction and another one hits me. And this one's bad. The girls weren't even able to put a cold towel on my head before this one hit me.  
"THE BABY'S ON IT'S WAY!" The girl next to me held my hand.  
"Okay Kakkarot, I'm going to need you to start pushing." I was hesitant, but when another wave of pain hits me, I start pushing.

For a really long time I pushed, until the energy I barely had went away. I pushed once again, and hear the crying of a baby, before I lost consciousness.


	14. 14 Broken Promise

Kakkarot." Turles is in front of me. "Kakkarot are you okay?" We're at one of my old slave owners homes. I remember this. It was after my first heat. When Turles helped me for the first him ever.  
"Turles. Please you didn't have to do that."  
I can see myself sitting on the bed with Turles. It's weird. He's got his tail wrapped with mine, and I'm staring at him. Neither of us are dressed.  
"Kakkarot... You know I didn't just do that because you were desperate for sex right? I did that because I've actually liked you for awhile. I just... I didn't know what you'd do if I told you. But I'm telling you now."  
I looked at him, and kissed his cheek. "Turles. You know slaves can't mate or create bonds right?" He sighed and nodded at me.  
"But Kakkarot. When I'm around you I can't control myself. When you're on your heat or not, I just want you." I want you to be mine. I want you to carry my cubs and just be mine..."  
I hugged him. "Turles, I promise that we will escape slavery one day, and go to a planet together, then I will be yours and only yours I will carry no mans cubs except yours..." We lean in towards each other to kiss but...

I gasp and wake up. I hear a baby screaming and I remember where I am. I sit up a bit. I was asleep... Dreaming... Remembering my promise to him. I wrap my arms around myself.  
"Kakkarot? Are you awake?" Evangeline knocks on my door and walks in. "Oh goody. Your son's been fed, but he won't go to sleep. Would you help him?"  
I look at her. She's holding my baby.  
"Please give him to me." She hands me him, and I hold him close. He looks at me. He's got sharp eyes like Vegetas, but they look more like an almond shape. Probably because of me.  
I remember my promise to Turles, and I sigh. "I'm such an idiot... I should have never had Vegeta help me. I should have had Turles do it..." My son curls up in my arms. He's obviously tired, So I purr a bit, and he falls asleep.  
I've seen mothers with their children and every time their child won't fall asleep, they purr until the child settles down and goes to sleep.  
"I'm going to name you after someone I met who was nice to me... I'm going to name you Kane..." I remember the guy on the planet I stopped on when I found out I was pregnant.  
Kane's tail wraps around my arm, and he's sucking him thumb. I smile and kiss his forehead. He lets out some sort of squeaky noise and curls up tighter.  
"Kane... You should never meet your father. Ever... If I see him I'll kill him." I've never said that before but this was an exception.  
I stand up, and cringe at the pain I feel in my abdomen. I'm done with birth... Forever.  
Anyway, I need to get to Earth still. If I don't, Vegeta might catch up with me.  
I leave the room I'm in, and the house. I look for my pod, and when I find it I climb in and get comfortable. I close the pod door, and click a button, and it takes off.  
Kane wakes up almost immediately and squirms out of my arms. I set him down next to me. He can't get far. Obviously. The pods circular, and small.  
Kane's tail flicks around behind him and he looks at me.  
"Hey there kiddo... We'll be home soon..."


	15. BONUS CHAPTER

Vegeta roams the halls of the palace. It's been eight months since Kakkarot ran away, and Vegeta still didn't know to where. He thought he was hiding on the planet, so he sent search parties anywhere.  
"Next time I see him, I'll punish him so badly he won't be able to wear a shirt or lay down on his back for a month."

Broly and Turles are working in the kitchen, preparing dinner.  
"Turles, do you think Kakkarot ran away because of his heat?" Broly looks at Turles  
"He wouldn't do that... He wasn't on his heat right now anyway..."  
"But it could be he know's it's coming soon..." Broly sighs.  
Turles know's something happened to Kakkarot, but he doesn't know what  
"I hope he comes back safe. Or still alive. I don't want someone to find him in a cave dead or face down in an ocean." Turles stops what he's doing.  
"Broly. Stop thinking on the negatives. He has to show up SOMETIME. Now just... Not the time. We'll see him again..." 'Hopefully.' Turles thinks to himself. He remembers Kakkarot's promise to him, and sighs.

King Vegeta grabs some papers off his desk and read them over a second time.  
A third time.  
A fourth time.  
Kakkarot wanted to go to Earth before. He even tried to get his body adjusted to Earth's harsh climates.  
"Kakkarot..." King Vegeta sets down the papers. He looks at his door, surprised to see his first son standing there. "What Vegeta? I'm busy."  
Vegeta walks over to him. "Where is he?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"MY SLAVE! KAKKAROT! WHERE DID YOU SEND HIM!?" Vegeta looks at the papers on his father's desk. "Did you send him to Earth?!" King Vegeta sits silently and stares at him. Vegeta flicks his tail furiously.  
"Even if I did send him to Earth, he's probably already there. He's going to hide from you."  
"Why the FUCK would you send away MY slave!?" Vegeta clenches his fist.  
"You were going to kill him... Like all the other slaves you've screwed. I knew you'd do it. I saw you go into the closet where you keep the things to kill the slaves with. I saved him." Vegeta growls.  
"How dare you." King Vegeta stands up.  
"He was the family slave. I was allowed to send him away. You're lucky I didn't send away Turles and Broly to."  
"You always do this."  
"If you'd stop killing them I wouldn't."  
"It's in my blood to kill! You're turning weak!" Vegeta forms an attack in his hands and blasts his father through the chest.  
King Vegeta falls down, bleeding through the giant hole in his chest, he's dead.  
Vegeta storms out of the room and into the kitchen. "Stop your cooking ladies, we're going to go fetch Kakkarot."  
Turles and Broly look at him, then at eachother.  
Kakkarot? Did he just say-  
"Well hurry up. He's gone to Earth. And we're going to go get him. NOW."


	16. 15 Earth

A few weeks later we get to Earth. The pod crash lands in the middle of nowhere, and I step out. The sky has clouds covering the sun, but it's warm. I pull Kane out of the pod and he squeals.  
I remember this is the first time he's actually been outside since he was born.  
"Well we're here." I blow up the pod, and start walking away. I wrap my tail around my waist, and Kane does what I do.  
We walk for about an hour before we get to civilization. Humans everywhere stare at us.  
We must look pretty silly. A person with a tail, not wearing a shirt, just wearing tight as hell shorts, with spiky hair, holding a baby with spiky hair and a tail as well. Nobody approaches us, so we just keep walking.  
I hold Kane close to me, and look at the sack of Earth money around my hips. "I wonder..."  
I get to a place where there's not as much people, and I sit on a bench. I take the sack off my hips and open it. I pull out some of the money and start counting it. My stomach growls, and Kane grips my wrist, something that shows he's hungry to.  
"No Kane not now." I put the money back and stand up. Kane grips onto my wrist more and bites it. "KANE NOT NOW!"  
He stares at me and curls up.  
I can't just feed him in the middle of a public place. I walk away from everyone. I regret blowing up the pod. It was small and crowded, but it was nice and private.  
I just blew it up in case a human found it, nothing would happen.

I've been walking for awhile, Kane finally got fed up and just started feeding by himself. Any time someone walks by and sees Kane sucking at my chest, they run. I guess men can't get pregnant on Earth.  
Not looking where I'm going I run into a building. I look at it. It's HUGE. And has big letters written on it:  
Capsule Corp.  
Good thing I taught myself how to read. I knock on the door, pulling Kane away from my chest before anyone notices.  
A girl with blue hair- which I didn't think was possible- opens the door. "Hello?" She looks at me. "Do I know you?"  
"Uh. No. I'm sorry. I just moved here and I uh... I don't have a place to stay." She glances up and down me, before opening the door wide and letting me in.  
I walk in, holding Kane tighter and closer to me. He squirms a bit.  
"Can you tell me your name?" She shuts the door, keeping her eyes on me.  
"My name? It's uh. Kakkarot." She stares at me.  
"Kaka... Kakka...Ka-? What kind of name is that?"  
"It's a ... Name I got. From uh... My owner." I look at the floor. "He named me that..."  
"Your owner?"  
"I'm a slave." I show her the scars on my back from the whips and belts and such I've been hit with.  
"Oh dear. I think I might have something to heal those. By the way, my name's Bulma." I nod.  
"Bulma. Okay. And this is my son, Kane." Kane looks at Bulma, and then me.  
"Kane. You guys have some pretty weird names. I can't pronounce your name."  
"Sorry. I didn't pick it." Kane pulls my lips, and I look at him.  
"He's a feisty one isn't he. God you two need some clothes. Hold on, I'll be right back."  
Bulma runs off, and I stand there, watching her run.  
"Kane. Behave yourself." I give him a gentle tap on the head. He gives off an ear-piercing squeal and bites my hand. 'KANE LET GO!" I pull my hand away and growl.  
Bulma runs back over, holding some clothes.  
"Here's something for both of you. I think they'll fit." She hands them to us.  
"Thank you." I start to take off my pants and she stops me.  
"Whoa! Go to the bathroom and change." She points to a door. "People don't usually change in the middle of a living room. It's not normal." I go to her bathroom, and sigh in relief as I strip the hot tight pants off my body.  
"Oh thank god." I look at Kane, who's gripping a shirt. I crouch down by him and pick up the clothes for him. I help him put them on, then put on my own. "There you go." I smile and he holds out his arms to me. I pick him up and leave her bathroom.  
"Bulma. I'm done."  
She walks over. "Good. Now come to the table. You look hungry. It's time for dinner."

The entire time we're eating Kane keeps trying to grab food and play with it. Bulma got a high chair for him to sit in so he's not on my lap. I don't think she's completely thrilled with the idea of some guy at her house.  
Every time she says anything to me she looks like she's going to stab me. I guess there's not really any hotels around or else she would have told me where to find one.  
Kane grabs some of my hair and yanks it. "Ouch! Kane stop." Bulma's mother giggles.  
"He's such a cutie. And a feisty one too." She gets back from looking for something and hands him a toy, that I'm guessing used to be Bulmas, to play with. Of course Kane just throws it through the wall. Everyone gets silent and they stare at the hole in the wall.  
I sink in my chair and play with my thumb. "I'll fix that for-" But before I can finish these robots come from nowhere and start cleaning up the hole and patching it up. Kane claps and looks at me. "Kane, that was bad. Don't." Bulma's mother sits back down.  
"Well he obviously doesn't take after you. Who's his mother?"  
"I am." Bulma spits out her drink across the table, and her dad almost chokes on whatever he was eating.  
"That's impossible. Guys can't get pregnant."  
"Where I come from its rare, but not impossible. I used to see guys pregnant once in awhile. I just forgot I'm someone who can get pregnant." Bulma's family stares at me, and after an awkward silence, go back to eating, but in silence.


	17. 16 Bad luck

~Months later~

I've lost track of how much time I've spent at Bulma's house. I know it's been a few months because the weather has changed from summer (as they call it out here) to winter. Kane has almost doubled in size since we've come here, and he's already learning how to walk.

Saiyan children usually grow up pretty fast, but I know I wasn't walking until I was almost 2. But that's because as soon as you can walk, you either start training for war, or get sent to a slave trader. I never wanted to do either, but because I kicked and screamed when some saiyans tried to make me go to war, they beat me and made me a slave instead.

I'm standing outside keeping an eye on Kane, who's trying to build a snowman, when Bulma walks over to me. Her and I have gotten a bit closer, I wouldn't call us friends though, and hands me a cup with this brown stuff in it and these small white things. "What's this? It not that nasty black stuff called coffee right?"

"You're kidding right?" She has a cup to, and she take a drink from it. "It's hot chocolate. Jeez, you know almost nothing about out here. Where did you come from?"

"I told you. I came from a planet far away from here." She's the only one I've told who sort of listens. Her dads always in his lab building stuff, and her moms always fretting over her plants. I told them all where I came from, but Bulma's dad said aliens don't exists and her mother acts like I said nothing.

"Yeah. Right. The saiyans, it's all coming back to me." Bulma walks away from me, mumbling something to herself about mental people.

Kane stumbles over to me and hands me some snow. I look at it thinking there's something on it, but it's just some snow. "thank you Kane..." He sits in the snow in front of me and holds out his arms to me. I pick him up, and go inside.

About an hour later I'm sitting in front of Bulma's fireplace cuddled up in a blanket shivering. "I told you not to go outside without proper clothes on, but no, just pants and a t-shirt worked FINE."

"I don't have weather like this on my planet, how was I supposed to know how it would affect my body?" Bulmas dad calls what I have a cold, and he said he was going to get me something to help, but that was almost an hour ago, and I think he went to his lab.

There's an explosion, which I don't think much about since that happens sometimes when Dr. Briefs messes up something. But then he comes around the corner, completely unharmed. "What was that about?"

My face goes white. Vegeta? Did he follow me here? No... He wouldn't have... Would he? I stand up and grab Kane. "Kakkarot?-" They all finally learned my name- "What's wrong?"

"I think... I think Vegetas here."

"Who's Vegeta?"

"He was my owner." Kane starts crying, and buries his face into my chest. "It's alright Kane it might not-" I heard some more explosions and some screaming. "It's him."

"Everyone to the basement!" I hand Kane over to Bulma.

"Take him. It me they want, and I don't want Vegeta finding out about Kane. EVER." Bulma nods and her and her parents run to the basement.

I run out of the house and see Vegeta holding two chains, which are connected to a collar like thing around Turles and Broly's necks. He's holding someone by the front of their shirt asking about me. The guy, begging for his life, obviously has never seen me, so Vegeta throws him into a building.

"VEGETA!" Vegeta Turles and Broly look at me.

"Kakkarot!" Turles yells my name, and Vegeta hits him. Turles recoils in pain and hides behind Broly a bit. Broly's completely silent but he's smiling slightly. Vegeta walks over to me, yanking Turles and Broly along behind him.

"Vegeta don't hurt any more innocent-" I get cut off with the crack of a whip to my face. I cover my face, and he hits me in the leg with the whip, making me fall to my knees. I look up at him. "Vegeta don't. I know you were going to kill me. Your father told me."

"I know!" He hits me again. "You're in a lot of trouble. I should return you to the trader for all the trouble you've caused me!" He hits me again, harder this time. I whimper and curl up. I haven't been abused in months, and I was finally healing, so this hurts even worse than when he did it the first time.

"Vegeta p- please. I'm sorry... You were just-"

"I WAS NEVER GOING TO KILL YOU!" He hits me so hard it breaks my skin through my clothes. "But now, after all you've put me through, you'll be lucky if you survive my beating!" He's about to hit me again when Turles grabs his arm. Broly yanks the whip from him and hits him with it. The shock makes him let go of their chains, to put his hand over where he was hit.

Turles scoops me up into his arms and blasts away with me. Broly flies after us. "KANE! NO I CAN'T LEAVE HIM THERE!" Turles looks at me.

"Who's Kane?"

"He's my son! I can't leave him behind, if Vegeta finds him he'll realize he's my son and take him into slavery please you have to let me get him!" I get out of Turles's grip and fly away.

"KAKKAROT WAIT!" He flies after me, but I fly straight through the roof of Bulma's house, and down every floor until I get to the basement.

"Give me my son!" Bulma hands me Kane, and I fly out of the house, even faster than I came in. I don't even care about her and her family, right now I just need to get the three people I care about to safety.

After I got Kane, I flew back to Turles and Broly, and we flew fast and far until we found a cave. It was nightfall when we found it, and I was exhausted.

We went in the cave and I sat down and leaned on the wall. Kane was fast asleep in my arms, and I made sure it stayed that way. Broly laid down on the ground, didn't even care about how dirty he got, and fell asleep.

"Kakkarot, is Kane Vegeta's child as well? Is that why you left?" Turles sits next to me. I nod.

"Yes he's Vegetas child... But that's not why I left. I left before I found out I was carrying his cub." I'm not looking at Turles but I can tell that he looks depressed.

"Kakkarot, you promised you wouldn't carry anyone's child but mine."

"I know. I didn't plan for this to happen Turles. If I did I would have made sure it was your child." I look at him. "I know what I promised, but it happened so unexpectedly that I didn't have time to prepare for it."

"You could have ripped it out of you."

"In the middle of space? When I'm floating around with no medical supplies at all?" He stares at me in silence.

"Fine. Whatever. You could have stopped at a planet and had the child taken out of you." He looks at the ground and sighs.

"Turles, don't think that I didn't try. I did, but none of the planets I stopped on had the right medical supplies. The one I gave birth on didn't even have any. This is the only planet that does, and by the time I got here Kane was already a month old." Turles Doesn't look at me, he just continues staring at the ground.

"KAKKAROT!" We hear Vegeta outside, and stand up. Turles picks up Broly, and we go farther back into the cave until we can't see at all. Vegeta looks into the cave. I can't see him that well, but he doesn't have a scouter. He scoffs and flies off. I wait a few more minutes in case he's still there.

"Turles, I want you to take the role of his father. He's never met Vegeta before, and if he did, well I think it would end badly." Turles half glares at me.

"Is that the only reason you want me to take over? So he never knows who his real dad is?"

"That's not what I meant. I want you to take over as his father." Turles scoffs. "If you don't want to I can have Broly do it." Turles clenches his fist.

"Is that it?! If I say now you'd just toss me away like nothing?" I slap him, really hard.

"Don't be a drama queen Turles." I walk away from him and lay down on the ground next to Broly. Turles rolls his eyes and lays down next to me. "Get away from me..." He puts his arms around me and pulls me close. "Turles sto-" He puts his hand over my mouth.

"Hush. You don't want to wake up Broly or Kane do you?" I bite his hand and he pulls it away from my mouth. "Ouch."

I turn my back to him and cross my arms. "I don't want to wake them up, but I won't hold back from ripping off your dick if you try anything." He chuckles and kisses my ear.

"Don't be like that." I elbow him in the side before he picks me up and pulls me on top of him.

"What are you doing?!" I thrash my tail around behind me.

"Kakkarot, I know that you might hate me, but I never forgot that promise you made to me after one of your first heats, and I still love you. We aren't on Planet Vegeta anymore so it's not illegal for slaves to mate and be together." I turn my head away from him and look at the ground. "Kakkarot..."

"Shut up. Just shut up. I know we aren't on Planet Vegeta anymore, but I broke that promise when I had sex with Vegeta. I know I promised but that was over ten years ago. Move on." I get off him and sit on the ground.

"I can't. I've tried, and I just can't. I don't want to either. Haven't you ever noticed how many times we've been chosen as slaves together? And even by the prince. It's fate."

"STOP IT TURLES!" Kane wakes up and starts crying. I pick him up and hold him close. "YOU'RE SUCH AN ASS! I WOULD NEVER MATE WITH ANYONE LIKE YOU! EVER!" Turles stares at me and then growls.

"You wanna fucking bet?" He pins me down and I hold onto Kane with my life. "You will become my mate no mater what."


	18. 17 Lost and Found

WARNING! ABUSE AND VIOLENCE IN THIS SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ!

STOP IT TURLES!" Kane wakes up and starts crying. I pick him up and hold him close. "YOU'RE SUCH AN ASS! I WOULD NEVER MATE WITH ANYONE LIKE YOU! EVER!" Turles stares at me and then growls.

"You wanna fucking bet?" He pins me down and I hold onto Kane with my life. "You will become my mate no matter what."

Kane cries even more and wakes up Broly. "What's going on? Turles what are you doing to Kakkarot?!" He blasts Turles off of me. I hide behind him and try to calm down Kane.

"I wasn't doing anything. We were talking and Kane started crying." Broly scoffs. and looks at me and Kane.

"Are you okay?" I nod. "Good." He glares at Turles. "You're worse than Vegeta sometimes." Turles walks over, looking like he's about to strangle the life out of Broly.

"You shut your mouth! Vegeta is ten times worse than ANYONE!" I step between them.

"STOP! BOTH OF YOU!" I look at Broly. "Lay down and go back to sleep. It'll be okay." Broly doesn't move at first, but then he walks away. I look at Turles. "I'm just not up for it now. Okay? And you forcing yourself onto me won't help. I just barely escaped Vegeta with Kane, and I'm tired." Wind blows through the cave, and I shudder.

"Fine."

"We're all sleeping close together to keep warm tonight, and I swear if I wake up and you did anything to me, I'll know, and I'll kill you." I lay down next to Broly, and fall asleep almost immediately.

When I wake up Turles has his arms around me, and is sound asleep. Broly's holding Kane protectively, and Kane has his tail around Brolys wrist. I stand up and walk to the mouth of the cave. Snow fell last night, a whole foot. "Great." I leave the cave and find a tree, where I pull down my pants and piss.

Someone grabs me from behind as I'm pulling on my pants. "I got you now." Vegeta. I panic and thrash around, he puts his hand over my mouth so I can't scream for help. "I knew I'd find you. Now, where are Turles and Broly?" I shake my head. I'm not telling him.

He pushes me down in the snow and kicks me. "TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!" I curl up and don't speak. "Fine. Then I'll just take you." He picks me up and slings me over his shoulder, then flies away.

"NO! TURLES! BROLY! HELP!" I struggle to get free, but he has me. He flies to a building and goes inside. There a few people around, and they all stare at Vegeta and me.

"Where are we?" I look at a sign, and I might not be able to read English that well, but it says HOTEL. Vegeta carries me to a room and unlocks the door. He goes in and shut the door, then locks it. He throws me on the ground and I back up into a corner and curl up into a ball.

"Don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me." He walks over to me.

"I'm not planning on hurting you, but if you keep talking and don't shut your mouth I will." I shut up and look at the ground. "That's what I thought. I'm going to find Broly and Turles." My eyes widen.

"N-" He hits me.

"NO TALKING! You stay here! There's nowhere to run anyway. I have a feeling they're close to where you were, and besides, there were footprints." He leaves the room and I cry.

About an hour later he's not back. I don't know what's going on, but I took a- much needed- shower, and got myself hydrated and ate. I'm sitting back in the corner where I was when Vegeta left. "Oh god, please have Kane be safe. Please have him be okay. I don't wanna have to live with the fact I couldn't save him."

I hear the door unlock, and Vegeta barges in, holding an unconscious Turles and Broly, who's holding Kane close to his body. Kane's crying. I want to stand up and grab him, but Vegeta drops Turles, and rips Kane away from Broly before dropping him on top of Turles. He walks over to me.

"What is this?!" Kane cries even louder, and I stand up.

"He's my son. Give him to me. Please." I reach for Kane, and Vegeta smacks my hands away from him.

"He's a full Saiyan. and judging by his hair, he's mine." I shake my head, thinking I'll regret it later.

"No. He's not. Some low-class saiyans have hair like that." I reach for him again, and the time he hits me.

"Then who's his father?" I point at Turles, knowing Vegeta knows Broly hasn't fucked me at all.

He walks over to Turles and shakes him awake. "Hey, is this yours?" Turles looks at Kane and then me, then back at Vegeta.

"Yes. He's mine. I didn't believe it at first, but he's mine." Vegeta practically throws Kane at him.

"Fine then." Turles sits up and holds Kane close.

'Sh. It's okay... Calm down." Kane's crying doesn't stop, but he gets quieter. "There we go..." He holds Kane close and looks at me.

"Okay Vegeta, let us go. We aren't on our planet anymore, so you can't keep us as slaves." Vegeta glares at me.

"Don't speak like that. We're resting and then leaving in the morning, using the ship I had to bring us here. Now go to sleep before I hit you." I curl up, obviously not tired, but I close my eyes. Turles and Broly walk over and lay with me.

Turles hands me Kane, and I hold him close. "Hush Kane... We're okay."

"Kakkarot." Turles puts his hand on me. "I don't know how you feel about this anymore, but if it's still out there I'll take over as Kane's father." I smile and, for the first time in my life, cuddle up next to him.

"Thank you. So much." He kisses my forehead, and holds me close. Kane moves to show that he's being squished between us. "Whoops. Sorry Kane." I move him so he's laying next to me.

"Kakkarot, you don't mind this do you? I mean, being with me like this. Really. Answer me truthfully." I open my mouth to speak but I get hit really hard by a whip. before I can. I whimper and curl up, moving away from Turles. I grab Kane and hold him close, and the whip hits me again.

"Vegeta stop!" I'm not looking, I have my eyes squeezed shut, but I know Turles is pissed off, and he's ready to attack Vegeta.

I hear the whip crack against skin and Turles screaming in pain. I open my eyes to see Turles bleeding badly from his side. I look at Vegeta, and his whip has blood on it. I reach for Turles, but Vegeta hits my arm with the whip and I bleed as badly as him. Kane starts crying, and I tuck him close.

"Vegeta stop. Please." I barely say it, afraid of what he'll do. "Please. Why are you doing this?" Vegeta grabs me.

"Because, you know the rules about slaves and having children. So, I'm punishing you." He drops me on the floor and holds up his arm to hit me.

"VEGETA DON'T!" Turles pushes him over and holds him down.

"LET GO OF MY LOW-CLASS SCUM!" Turles looks at me, and Broly.

"Go. I'll catch up." Without thinking I stand up, and bolt out the door, Broly not far behind me. I hear screams coming from Turles, but I leave the hotel and fly away.

"Are you sure that was the right thing to do?" I nod. It was the only thing to do.


	19. 18 Escape

Broly and I fly far. Really far. Away from an civilization at all, and by the time we get there the suns rising on another day. "Kakkarot, we need to stop. I know you want to run from Vegeta, but if we don't stop Turles won't find us." I don't say anything, but I land on the ground, and set Kane down. He slept almost the entire time, and he's wide away now.

Kane giggles and plays with the snow, and throws some in the air. Well, tries to. Most of it lands on his face. "Broly, I'm sorry we flew so far... I just wanted to get away from them."

"I know. But now we just need to hope Turles will ever be able to find us." I shrug.

"True. I'm sure he will, but I know that Vegeta won't." I look around for anywhere to take shelter for the night. There's a light that looks a few miles from where we are, within walking or flying distance.

"Come on, let's fly-" Suddenly the wind picks up, blowing snow in our faces and making up freezing. I'm wearing a t-shirt and long pants, but Broly's STILL in those clothes Vegeta gave us. "Never mind." I pick up Kane again and he struggles to get free. He's tired of being held, but I can't let him go. I put him in my shirt so he stays warm, and we start walking.

Not too long later we get to the house where the light was from. Broly bangs on the door and almost knocks it over. "Hello?" We have to shout because of how loud the wind is. Someone, finally, opens the door and lets us inside. I take Kane out of my shirt and set him on the ground.

"Thank you." I look at the guy and smile at him.

"It's no problem." He looks old, really old to even be alive, but there he is. "Sorry it took me so long to get down here, It takes me awhile to move now that I'm older." He chuckles and shuts the door. "So, what brings you two out here in the middle of a storm like this?"

"It's a long story. Right now, if you have any room, we'd like to rest. We can leave after that and be out of your hair." He shrugs.

"I don't mind a little company. Haven't had any for a long time." He sits down at a table without any chairs or table legs. "But if rest is what you need, then rest. I won't stop you, but your kid might." I look at Kane and he's busy playing with a pot left on the floor to care about anything.

"I'm sure you've slept already, so if you don't mind, would you watch him. He usually behaves well, and if the storm calms down you can let him play in the snow." The old man nods.

"Yes, I'll watch him for you. I never had the pleasure of raising my own children, and I'm too old for it now, but I have helped a few people."

"Thank you. By the way, I'm Kakkarot, this is my friend Broly, and my son's name is Kane."

"My name's Gohan." He smiles and points to a room. "In there is a bed. I'm sorry it's only one. One of you can sleep on the floor-" I hold my hand up to stop him.

"No. We can both sleep on it. Thanks." Broly and I go to the room, lay down on the bed, and fall asleep.

When I wake up, the first thing I do is make sure Gohan watched Kane without a problem. Kane's asleep on the floor and Gohan's putting a blanket on him.

"Did he behave well? Gohan nods.

"For the most part yes. I shouldn't be surprised though." Gohan smiles and looks at me. "Did you and your friend sleep well?"

"Yes. And when he wakes up, we're leaving. We just needed rest."

"I'm sure you did."

When Broly wakes up, we eat, and I get Kane all bundled up in a blanket Gohan let us have. "Thanks again." Gohan nods.

"If you ever need shelter again, you can come here." Broly and I leave and start to fly away. We don't make it far before Turles flies into us.

"Broly! Kakkarot! You're safe!" He's all bruised and bloody, and looks weak. "Thank god I've been looking everywhere for you guys!" He hugs Broly, then me.

"Turles what happened? Where's Vegeta?" My heart races as I think about Vegeta coming after us.

"He's unconscious right now. Let's go!" He starts to fly, but falls out of the sky. I catch him.

"Broly, can you carry Turles on your back or something?" Broly nods, and puts Turles on his back. Turles wraps his arms around Broly's neck so he doesn't fall off, and we begin flying again.

Kane's looking at Turles and reaches for him. "No Kane. Just go back to sleep." I tuck him in my shirt again and just continue flying.

"Kakkarot... We need to get off this planet." I look at Turles.

"I know. Where's the ship thing you guys came in?" Turles points behind us.

"All the way back there. If we go now, we might be able to make it." Broly and I turn around and fly the opposite direction faster than before.

"We have to watch out for Vegeta if we actually do this... So be careful."

A day and a half later we're back where I ran into Bulma. Broly's starving, Turles is too weak and tired to do anything, and Kane's screaming.

"Come on guys, we're almost there..." I can feel my body giving up on itself, but I just keep going. "When we get to the ship there will be food and a place to sleep, and-" I fall asleep for a second and jolt myself awake. "COME ON!"

"Kakkarot! Look in front of you!" I'm falling slowly out of the sky and I fly right into the ship.

"Ouch." I look at it. "This is it!"

Broly flies over, and says something in Saiyan. The doors open and we go in. I take Turles from Broly. "Broly, go find something to eat. I'll get Turles in a healing tank, and then we can fly away." Broly walks away, and I search the ship for where the healing tanks are. When I find one, I put Turles in it, and hook him up

Before I put the thing in his mouth so he can breathe, he grabs me, pulls me close, and kisses me. "Thank you." I smile.

"Don't mention it." Turles takes off his shorts, and throws them on the ground. "Uh. Turles? What are you doing?"

"I like being naked in a healing tank. It feels better." He puts the breathing tube in his mouth and I press the button for it to close so he can heal." I pick up the shorts and gag. They smell horrible.

Broly apparently started the ship and had it take off while I was with Turles. I didn't even feel it move. He's eaten, and watching Kane while I take a bath. A nice, long, needed bath.

"Oh god this feels good." I close my eyes, and hold my breath, then go under the water. I don't know why, but I get this feeling that something's not right. But everything's okay. Nobody came in from what I heard, Broly's watching Kane, Turles is healing, and Vegeta's still on Earth.

And then I realize: Where are we going? We can't just float in space, we'll die. We can't go back to Planet Vegeta, we'll be killed. And Earth is a huge HELL. NO.

There's a knock on the door, and I sit up my head out of the water. "Come in." Turles walks in. He's completely healed.

"Mind If I join you?" I scoot to the edge.

"Come on in." He only has a towel wrapped around his, and he drops it, then gets in with me.

"Ah this feels good." I lean back.

"Yeah..."

We sit in silence before he moves towards me. "Kakkarot, do you really like me? I need an answer before I go crazy."

I stare at him. "Yes... Turles, you've been so nice to me since we met and I just feel like you're like my soul mate." He smiles.

"That's how I've always felt." He kisses me and pulls me close. I kiss back, and we stay like that for a minute before he kisses down to my neck, then bites it.

"Ah-" I bite my lip, and squeeze my eyes shut."Turles wait... What are you doing?"

"I want you to be mine." He pulls my hips into his, and I moan.

"Wait!" I push his body away from mine, but keep my hips as they are. "Turles I know you really want this, but I'm not sure that we should do it. We just-" He puts his hand over my mouth.

"I know. I've got it." Everything's awkward again, and I'm starting to wonder what the hell I'm doing.


	20. 19 Runaway slaves

A knock on the door makes me jump and get off Turles's lap. "Co- Come in." Broly walks in, holding a crying Kane in his arms.

"He's hungry. Can't you feed him by a bottle yet?" I chuckle.

"You can if you want to try. He doesn't prefer it, but if he's hungry enough he'll drink it." Broly sighs and leaves the bathroom, shutting the door. I get up, and step out of the tub.

"Oh come on Kakkarot, you're not leaving because he walked in are you?" I look at him.

"So what if I am? I'm not comfortable doing this Turles. Why don't you understand that? I just got done giving birth to a child I don't even WANT, and then running from the man who got my pregnant, and then you expect me to just accept you as a mate for life!" Turles stares at me. He gets out of the tub, and kisses me.

"Calm down Kaka. I understand you're stressed, but do you really mean it? I mean not wanting Kane." I sigh.

"No. I didn't want him at first but I guess I do now. But Turles, I need you to stop forcing yourself onto me. At least for twenty four hours, and then I'll let you do whatever it is you want to do with me, but I need space." I dry myself off and leave the bathroom, still wrapping the towel around my hips.

"Why do you let him do it?"

"Do what?"

"Anything to you." Broly hands me a plate with some food on it. "this is for you... Anyway, why do you let him touch you, and talk to you?" I shrug.

"I guess I feel bad for him... You know what I mean right? He's been rejected so much because he's a slave, and not a higher class. And even if he got someone he liked, remember the one before me?" Broly nods his head.

Before Turles began to like me, he had a slave owner who had a daughter around his age. He started to like her, and one night he got caught fooling around with her. He was almost beaten to death over it. It wasn't one of his proudest moments in his life, but he never loved another saiyan again until I came along.

"Broly, I understand you're worried about me, but you need to learn that I can make my own decisions over things now." I hug him with my free arm. "I'm not the little kid you used to help clean floors with. I'm almost thirty now anyway..." Broly nods.

"I know. So am I." He pats my head. "You've always been the little one."

"Which is funny, because even though we share the same birthday, I'm almost an hour ahead of you."

"We have different parents. What do you expect?" I set the plate of food he handed me on a table.

"I always wondered that..."

"Wondered what?"

"What would happen if we had the same parents. I don't think we'd both be slaves, because the oldest ones aren't sent into slavery." Broly sighs.

"Don't forget about your real brother Kakkarot. We'd be less than an hour apart, so they might have still sent us both into slavery." I sit down and begin eating.

"Yeah but still, Would they send twins into slavery together?"

"They've done it before. Or at least thought they have before. You and Turles don't exactly look like strangers. Not anymore at least." I laugh.

"True. But-" Kane chucks an empty bottle at Broly's head, and laughs. Broly flares up for a moment before he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

"Relax... Relax. He's a baby. He's a kid. He knows nothing yet." Broly walks away from me, repeating the same thing he just said over and over again. It's like his safety thing. After being born with the power lever he had, and being sentenced to death over it, he just needs to sometimes repeat to himself why there's no reason to flare up. It does help sometimes, while other times he has to crush something, or break something before he can try and relax.

"Kane no, that was bad." I continue eating. "You're going to have to learn manners soon. By the time I was your age I was able to walk and clean floors. Maybe not very good, but still." Turles grabs me from behind.

"Hey listen, I think we need to land somewhere soon because I keep hearing this distant beeping." I sit in silence and Turles covers Kane's mouth and holds his hands so he doesn't make a noise. I also hear a faint beeping like he did, and quickly get up and run to where it was coming from.

"What the hell?" There's a room, with a red flashing light, telling us warning. "Oh shit." I go to where the controls are and look out the windshield. Nothing in front of us. I press a button that shows us what's behind us, and there's a saiyan space pod heading towards us.

"What's going on?" Broly walks in and looks at the screen. "Who's that?" I look at him funny.

"If I knew, I'd have told you the second you walked in." I press a few buttons on the screen to get a closer look, and when I can see inside the pod I can see it's just another saiyan. "It's just a saiyan... Probably coming back from a mission."

"Where's the crew?"

"Not far behind most likely. We'll have to be careful. If they're new to this and following us to Planet Vegeta then we can't just go off course." I press a button to zoom out and there's no crew behind or around them.

"Maybe they went alone." I shrug.

"Possibly." Turles runs in, and looks around.

"What happened?" Broly and I look at him weird.

"What do you mean what happene-" Before Broly can finish his sentence a loud beeping goes off. The screen starts flashing the word DAMAGE across it. I hear Kane crying from the other room.

"Broly, can you go get Kane since Mr. babysitter over here forgot him? Turles, help me with this." Broly nods and runs out the room. Turles walks over to me, and puts his hands on my hips.

"What do you need help with?" I turn around and kick him hard in the crotch. I kicked him so hard, I thought he was going to cough up his testicals.

"Don't touch me! Okay?! That will help!" I turn around and begin touching pads and pushing buttons to figure out where the damage is. Apparently the saiyan in the pod rammed into us a few times. I go to the camera and he's out of his space pod shooting the ship.

"Shit." I click something and a camera and microphone pop out of the control panel in from of me. "Listen, whoever you are, stop that. We're running low on fuel already we don't need damages either." No reply came for a moment before a voice came over the loudspeaker.

"I was sent to get the runaway slaves. Prince Vegeta contacted me and told me to look out for his ship. I passed you before, and now I'm going to have to take you back." A laugh arose from my throat.

"Runaway!? I was SENT away! And the two with me went with Vegeta to get me back. We're heading back now." I close my eyes for a second. "So there's no need. You can follow us until we get there, but really just sit still. There's no need for you to follow us." I press the button to make the microphone and camera go away.

"So we're heading back to Planet Vegeta?"

I nod. "Afraid so..."


End file.
